


Photograph

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 13 codas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Family Feels, Feels, Gen, Inspired by Music, Post-Episode: s13e01 Lost and Found, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal





	Photograph

It's night when they arrive home. The whole drive to the bunker has been silent, no one wanted to talk about what just happened. Jack looked out the window until he fell asleep in the backseat, reminding both Sam and Dean that he's half human too.

The moment they entered the bunker garage, Dean got out the car without a word, leaving Sam to wake Jack up and show him the bedrooms. The Nephilim chose Cas's room. Of course he did.

Sam walks to the kitchen. He doesn't actually know why, he's just wandering around. He's not sure he can sleep tonight. He hears sniffling the moment he crosses the treshold, notices a bottle of jack on the floor near the counter. Sam walks there. Without surprise, he finds Dean sitting on the floor, his back on the counter, photographs on his legs.

Sam sits next to his brother.

«Remember this?» Dean asks, showing Sam a picture of Cas squinting at the menu of an anonymous diner. Dean took it, he remembers. They were on a hunt in Somewhere, USA, and they paused for breakfast before going out on the field. It was one of the first times Cas joined them since his rebellion. Sam smiles, tears pooling in his eyes.

«This one too» the taller man says, taking another picture. It has all three of them in Bobby's living room, one of the first times Cas smiled. The first time he showed a human emotion instead of his usual poker-angel-face.

They keep watching various photographs, memories flooding like their tears. Sam doen't know when they started crying.

Dean stops then, taking a picture of Cas. He's looking out the ocean, the orange hues of the sunset making his profile almost ethereal, angelic. Biblical.

«I remember this one,» Dean says, wiping away his tears, «Cas never saw a sunset this close... He was so mesmerized by it» his voice breaks at the end.

Sam remembers too. They killed a couple wendigos that were terrorizing a small city and, on the way home, they stopped at the ocean because the sun was setting and Cas said he never truly saw one in all the millennials he's been alive, so Dean threw a knowing look at Sam who was sitting shotgun and drove to the beach. They all had fun that day, one of the rare times they ever did.

Dean takes the picture that was laying next to that one. It has Dean and the angel facing the ocean, two shadows in front of the sunlight, one arm around each other.

«You took this one» he says.

Sam shrugs, «I liked the scene you two were making»

Dean smiles sadly and wipes away the few tears that started falling again.

«Life isn't gonna be the same without him» he states.

Sam puts an arm around his brother's shoulders, «I miss him too»

 

 

 

_Loving can hurt, loving can hurt sometimes_

_But it's the only thing that I know_

_When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes_

_It is the only thing that makes us feel alive_


End file.
